1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device provided with a light blocking member which blocks light from reaching a peripheral portion of an image display element and a projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a liquid crystal projector (projection device) includes a light source unit constituted by lamps or the like supported by a reflector, an image forming unit forming pictures, and a projection unit constituted by lenses or the like projecting pictures. The image forming unit is provided with a liquid crystal panel (an image display device) including an image display element and the like.
Here, as the image display device, there is a reflective liquid crystal element having a display surface used to display images and a rear surface disposed opposite to the display surface. Further, a support member having a heat dissipation fin supports the rear surface of the liquid crystal element, and thereby heat generated from the liquid crystal element is released to the outside.